Shio Sakaki
逆鬼 至緒 Every show has that one guy who everyone wants to fuck. Naruto has Asuma, Soul Eater has Free, Bleach has every guy who dominates and potentially tries to rape a girl, and History's Mightiest Disciple has Shio Sakaki. Now grannate, there are a lot of hot guys on this show, but Sakaki has the perfect arrogant attitude, plus an open shirt that always reveals his hot chest. Oh, how the bitches and fags cum to his manliness. Biography Sakaki is a 30-year-old extremely powerful, self-proclaimed 100-dan karate master. He claimed not to take disciples at first, he kinda wishes he hadn't. He dislikes training Kenichi, and usually ends up tormenting him instead. Ironically, his methods, while the most humiliating, is also the least physically abusive. Why waist such strength on an ugly doll like Kenichi? Some of his few weaknesses include that he is also a terrible liar. But who cares about that anyway. This guy is a professional drunk. And dammit, I mean professional! He once drank like 18 beers and only came off as slightly buzzed. He once challenged Kensai to a drinking contest. Kensai's small ass got drunk off of a measly six shots, and was so drunk that he completely demolished the stairs in Ryozanpaku leading to the attic. Sakaki just watched and laughed, and even joined in. He is also "fluent" in English after brawling all over the world. He is the fiance of Jennifer Grey, even though Sakaki was drunk and Jennifer was a child at the time he proposed. Because of this, he is the voice of celibacy in their relationship, which sucks because Jennifer is quite a whore, probably the sluttiest american in anime history, and after watching Full Metal Panic, you'd see why this is quite a loss. Whatever, we're pretty sure she's got the herps anyways. He is an old friend of Christopher Eclair, a Yami member. Sakaki, Christopher and Mycroft (Possibly a reference to Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes's older brother) used to team up to fight against the mafia and help the FBI. This is how awesome Sakaki is. Just saying. Sakaki sorta refused to kill or use old people or children as hostage (he really didn't care, he would have loved to rape some kids into puberty, but after getting engaged to a kid, it became kinda dangerous seeing as how he was now so close to the FBI. Poor guy missed out on a lot when he married that hooker in training). Christopher, tired of Sakaki's inability to rape kids, tries to ambush him, but Sakaki buries him alive in a desert (when Kenichi learns this, he imagines them being tied up in a hole while Sakaki uses a bulldozer, claiming that the two aren't even good manure. This is how awesome Sakaki is, just saying). The majority of the underground fighters are scared of Ryōzanpaku and Sakaki in particular. There is little known about his past or why or how he became a martial artist especially of his status. Though his master was said to be a master of "Sei", which means that Sakaki's master was a very logical person at heart though to get him to his level, he must have undergone through unimaginablly hellish training. But then again, Sakaki isn't Kenichi, he's Sakaki, so he probably mastered Karate in like a week. One notable trait of Sakaki is that his laugh is threatening, which Kenichi uses when he imitated him in the fight against Ryuuto, Sakaki was unaware that his laugh sounded like that and is actually angered by the fact especially when Apachai makes fun of him. Appearence Sakaki is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. A recurring theme with Sakaki's appearances is that he tends to come off as threatening even when not intending to. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Sakaki is arrogant, violent, and a drunkard, all of which would usually be a turn off (well, arrogance is kinda sexy), but he somehow makes it work out as utter sexiness. Sakaki is a very intimidating person even when he tries not to be, something that he doesn't seem to realize and is put off by whenever someone points it out. This persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide. To this end, he could be seen as a bad liar, pointed out by Kenichi at one point when Sakaki tells him to lie about the money he received from the underground fighting tournament. He's not very good when it comes to children, as due to his intimidating nature and the fact that he often rapes kids, he caused them to cry. However, when he tried again, he at least managed to warm up to them eventually and remember all their names and they all liked him a lot... then he rapes them, and damn did he feel good doing it. He tends to get embarrassed by trivial things such as when Kenichi calls him sensei (even though it was Sakaki who told him to address him as such). His laughing is considered to be life-threatening by Kenichi, who imitated Sakaki during the second battle with Ryuto. Apachai noticed that their laughs are almost the same, to which an embarrassed Sakaki tried to deny. He enjoys bullying Kenichi a lot. He sits on Kenichi and teabags him for "fun". He, like the other masters, can be quite childish at times and tends to get into trivial arguments with others (especially Apachai). He, like Akisame, Apachai, and the Elder love to take crude jokes to its meaning, such as when they all decide to fart on Kenichi as part of his training for twenty minutes every day for a year, of which they all seem to have never gotten sick of. Their farts end up clinging deep into the pores of Kenichi's skin, resulting in a pungeant aroma, which each of the large masters end up aroused by. Each of them take a moment to grab their groins and sigh in content in order to relieve themselves of their sexual feelings. A running gag is that Sakaki is the closest to being 'evil' out of Kenichi's masters. During a battle, Miu once sensed his ki and immediately assumed him to be an enemy from Yami, possibly due to his angry and somewhat violent nature. Kenichi also several times during their first meetings feared Sakaki the most, thinking he was the most dangerous and violent. Another instance was that during Kushinada's appearance, Sakaki began fighting against her. At the start of this, he exclaimed in joy that he would kidnap her and give her as a present to the Elder (who would definetely play with her every day, if you catch my drift). Kenichi himself mentally noted that this was exactly the kind of line a 'bad guy' would say. Dojo Class Grade '''A+ - '''Like is says on the Canada's Parliament Building: "It doesn't get better than Shio Sakaki." Not since Steve Buscemi, has one person stolen the hearts of two nations (or three if you truly count Canada) as quickly as this big, buff hunk. Whether he's trying to not have sex with Kenichi, drinking an entire six-pack of beer, or driving Miu insane, the antics of Sakaki are sure to please. Category:Characters Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Men Category:Male Category:Bullies